Whatever It Takes
by Jaricchi
Summary: I’ll do whatever, Loki. To defeat you. To destroy you. To take you with me. To make you notice. To make you realize. To make you love me. To make you mine, solely mine. I'll do whatever. Loki, you will be mine. LokixHeimdall


**Whatever It Takes**

_**Detective Loki **__**Ragnarok**__** Fan Fiction**_

**Summary:** Whatever it take, I'll do whatever, Loki. To defeat you. I'll do whatever. To destroy you. I'll do whatever. To take you with me. I'll do whatever. To make you notice I'll do whatever. To make you realize. I'll do whatever. To make you love me. I'll do whatever. To make you mine, solely mine. Whatever it takes, I'll do whatever. Just to make you my own, Loki I swear…whatever it takes. You'll be mine. _LokixHeimdall _(Yaoi—boyxboy love—escape while you still can!)

**Author's Notes:** as crazy as this pair looks like, I can't help my crazy imagination.

* * *

_**When it began…**_

When they first met, they were nothing but mere younglings destined for greatness in Valhalla. They innocent yet, but for him; Heimdall, those deep emerald eyes of the Halfling trickster god were already contorted with malice and evil. The future Trickster god should have never even brought to their world. He was born of a god and a demon mother. Everyone knows that such births cause chaos and destruction.

They were taught together, but the Trickster's indifferent nature to the taunts and teases of the other god children proved to have not reached his ears. They dueled, Loki won hands down. It was humiliating. A Halfling won against him; Heimdall, destined to be the god that guards Valhalla. Yet the worst thing that made him furious and full of contempt was the look he gave him.

Those green orbs looking at him were both arrogant and cold. As if taunting him that he was better. It was then his hatred for the Trickster god started and from then on it grew.

"I swear, Loki, I'll do whatever it takes!" he yelled out to the young trickster god, _"To defeat you…I'll do whatever I can!"_ Loki smiled at him innocently, "I'll be expecting that…Heimdall." He growled at the Halfling as he walked away unbeknownst to him, someone of great power was listening.

* * *

_**What made it worse**_

He remembers how he lost. That they were in a fierce battle. It was a duel he initiated. Of course it was a battle to the death. But Loki torments him. He took his right eye instead of killing him.

To humiliate him

The Trickster god was truly evil. He gritted his teeth in anger. He took his eye only to humiliate him. That's what's horrible! The man doesn't even consider him a threat to his life. He was just a mere speck of annoyance.

He wasn't killed because he was not a threat to the Trickster's life. He felt tears fall out in anger and pain.

"_Damn you Loki! I will destroy you! I'll take back what's mine!"_ he yelled to the walking back of the man he hated most. "I swear, Loki!" the man just laughed. "Let's see that, Heimdall." He hated this man with full force. He pounded the earth, over and over, whispering, "I'll do whatever."

* * *

_**Who made him change…**_

He was beyond despair. He was beyond anger. He was beyond pain and betrayal. He won't fall for the same tricks again. That's what Loki was good at. He was the Trickster god. He won't believe what this man is saying!

Odin trusted him, there was no way that he'd betray him.

As always…Loki was right. He was always right. It what makes it hurt. Odin cast him aside. He only wished for one thing now.

"_I'll take you with me! With that, I can be happy!"_ placing both red and blue gems in his right eye. These were the pieces of his old eye. It pained him, but he had no hope left. He had to do this. "I don't care what I do, as long as I take you with me!" he yelled.

Loki yelled at him to stop, but he was beyond reason. He was too filled with despair, anger and pain.

He was falling. Loki tried to reach him, but it was too late. Somehow, the desperation in that face made him feel…happy? Perhaps…leaving alone after all…was better?

* * *

_**Where it continued…**_

It was a field of flowers. I looked around, this was Loki's daughter's field. If he remembers correctly, Loki gave this to Hel to keep her from feeling lonely. Walking around, he spotted a familiar figure.

Walking briskly to see if it was really the man he once hated. The man turned around and his face turned into one of shock. "Heimdall…" he whispered. Heimdall nodded and clasped his hand on the other's shoulder. He had to make this man notice. To do that, he'd do whatever, whatever it takes.

He gave a small smile. "Loki, I'm back." The man's green eyes softened. He then smiled back. "Welcome back…Heimdall. Welcome back."

He smiled even wider, and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze move in. "You can't kill me off that easily, Loki."

The man laughed.

"It never really crossed my mind, Heimdall." The man smiled. And Heimdall's world became a bit brighter.

_To make this man notice…he'll do whatever_.

* * *

_**What he did…**_

Throwing petals at his sleeping figure, making it seem like it was raining flowers. He sighed and sat beside the figure. "Loki!" he growled.

The man opened his eyes. He smiled at him when he saw him. "Hello…" the man yawned.

He gritted his teeth, punching lightly at the others head. "Seriously, Loki! Just because you're one of the feared gods in Valhalla, doesn't mean you should let your guard down!" the gatekeeper hissed. The man laughed it off and sat up.

"Well, we can't have that now can I? We can't just die on you…can't I?"

Heimdall punched him once more. ""No! You can't!" he sighed. "Sorry…Heimdall." The tone whenever he said his name was music to him. His face was heating up and he looked away.

"Heimdall? What's wrong?" Loki asked looking closer. Heimdall felt himself going even redder. "Shut up! Idiot!" punching the other away.

Did this guy have to be this _**dense**_? He thought. _To make this guy realize_ was going to be the biggest challenge yet. He'd have to be cunning. He'll do whatever.

Once Loki saw his red face, he burst into laughter. He felt his face crease, this was going to prove to be difficult.

* * *

_**How it all started…**_

The Trickster go was sent to calm down the giants in the west by Odin. Heimdall was sent with him.

It got messy.

They calmed them down…but they got separated. When he found Loki, there was blood everywhere. "Loki! Damn it! You promised not to die on me, idiot!" he yelled at the prone figure in front of him. Everything was already soaked in blood, including his hands and knees. "Loki!"

The figure opened his eyes and smiled weakly, coughing blood out as he did. "Who said I was dying on you, Heimdall? And stop yelling"

Heimdall let the tears fall, and held on to the figure all covered in red. "Huh…are you crying, Heimdall?" Heimdall shook his head and continue to weep. "You idiot! I thought you were dead…" the figure raised his uninjured hand and wiped the tear that threatened to fall from the visible eye of his companion. "Heimdall…sorry" the figure frowned, and pulled the other's head down. "Heimdall…" he whispered as he closed the distance between their lips. Heimdall's eye widened but soon closed it as he fell in the sensation. The kiss tasted like blood.

_To make you love me. I'll do whatever it takes._

The kiss ended, but his tears didn't stop flowing. "Idiot. Don't do unnecessary things!" it was but an empty threat. The man merely smiled. "Hai, hai, Heimdall."

Heimdall smiled painfully, tears still falling. "You really are an idiot." The man raised his hand and placed in on the other's cheek. Heimdall kept it there with his other hand that wasn't supporting the Trickster god.

The man smiled again. "I know, Heimdall. I know."

To make you love me. I'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

_**Why it will end…**_

He cursed when he saw the people that Loki associates with. All of which wanted his heart, heck, even his children wanted their "daddy" to themselves. Why didn't he notice this before?

He knew that Loki's heart will remain his, but the paranoia that someone was devious enough to take it from him exists. He was selfish and crazy that way. He just wanted this trickster god all to himself. Was it that wrong?

He felt the body beside him stir, he moved to face him. "Go back to sleep Loki." He ordered. Loki looked at him and smiled; he moved closer and closed any possible distance between them. His lips completely devoured by the other. He couldn't help but moan with ecstasy that Loki gave with nothing but his mouth.

"Loki…" he breathed heavily as the sensuality of the kiss ended. "Heimdall…" the other whispered, "What were you thinking of?" When he didn't answer, he gasped as Loki caressed his inner thigh so close to his source of discomfort. "N-nothing, Loki…C-come on…" he stuttered completely enthralled by the movement of his hands, completely distracted from his previous thoughts. Why does everything Loki does make him so…aroused? He groaned as Loki continued to ignore the source where he that give great pleasure!

"L-Loki! Stop it!" he knew it was an empty threat, he wanted it, just as the other does, but he had to try, where is the fun if he didn't. The weak protest proved empty to the other's ears. "Heimdall…" the other whispered, making him shiver with expectation. He grasped Loki's shoulders, his face contorted with both pleasure and torture.

"Loki…" he whined, unable to say or protest anything more. His partner laughed, "Heimdall…what are you thinking of?" Loki insisted once more. He shuddered at the feeling of Loki's shaft at his entrance. "Loki, damn it!" he cursed. He felt Loki smile. How did he know, because the other was predictable that way.

"All right, all right. Perhaps this will be the first I'll ever listen to your command." His breath hitched as Loki finally entered. "damn it, Loki!" he gasped as Loki stroked his erected member. "Shit—don't do that! Ah!" he cried out as he came in his hand. "Geez, Heimdall—I haven't even started." Loki teased. Heimdall glared the man and felt himself erected once more as Loki stroked his member as he started to pull in and out.

"Fuck! Loki—a-ah! Damn it, Loki! Don't tease me—AH!" Loki gave a laugh. "Only you can curse when you get excited." He laughed once more. Heimdall growled at him. "Shut u—up! Oh god! Loki!" he screamed as Loki thrusted inside once more, it was neither rough nor gentle, just the way Heimdall liked it. Loki shuddered at Heimdall's release.

"We're not done yet, Heimdall." Loki smirked as he bit down at his shoulder. "Oh—fuck you, Loki! Fuck. You." Loki smiled on his shoulder. "You want more?"

"Just shut up and just—fuck!" he groaned as Loki hit his prostrate, he screamed in pleasure as Loki repeatedly hit the same spot over and over again. Loki smiled as he kissed his mouth to keep anyone from hearing his pleasured cries. "Much obliged." He whispered sensually.

Repeatedly teasing and hitting the same spot for so long, Heimdall came screaming out Loki's name as he. Loki shuddered in pleasure as he came soon after.

Not removing himself from Heimdall's hot cavern, he leaned down to pleasure hazed eyes and whispered, "What were you thinking of, Heimdall?" Heimdall looked at those deep emerald eyes, and growled. 'Way to ruin the moment."

He opened his mouth but as he did, no sound came out of it. He wanted to tell him but no words came out yet he heard himself so clearly.

_Loki…to make you mine, and mine alone; I'll do whatever it takes anything! To make you mine, everything, I can and will do. You are mine alone, I will not share you; not with Freya, Frey, Thor, not even your kids. Not with that mortal girl; Mayura, or that fate brat. Not even with that sadistic Odin. I'll not even give you to death or the afterlife. Not unless we go together._

_No one—nothing, will take you from me! Not even ragnarok can take them apart…_

_**Ragnarok…**_

If Ragnarok came…Loki would be his, and his alon. That's what he'll do! So that was the answer he was searching for!

* * *

Heimdall laughed in crazed manner, it made Loki cringe but did not move away. He gathered him in his arms and continued to hear his laughter rang high and loud. When he finally stopped, what Loki heard made him curious and cautious at the same time. He knew something was bubbling in Heimdall's head, but he was not gifted in telepathy as the Norm sisters were.

"So that was why Odin was so afraid of you." Heimdall whispered so low, Loki barely heard it himself. Loki focused his green orbs to Heimdall's single red one. "What?" he asked cautiously. Heimdall gave him a smile, as if to reassure him. Reassure him, but from what?

"He was right you know. Odin was." Heimdall spoke, as if it was a practically alright that Odin was right. Loki continued to look at the man, "Heimdall, he was right? About what? Explain this Heimdall!" he was getting very paranoid, was there something odin told him and he just realized was true? What was it?

"You _**are**_ the cause of Ragnarok."

When those words rang through his mind, time stood still. He would not and could not believe it. Even his beloved Heimdall believed he was going to cause Ragnarok?

He stood up, not even covering himself as he moved to the other side of the room. As soon as his back touched the wall, he slid down. His hand at either side of his head as started to cry. _**He was the cause of the end of the world.**_ It repeatedly ran over and over in his head.

He didn't notice Heimdall standing up, or he walked towards him or even when he sat in front of him, in-between his lover's legs. Heimdall gave a small smile, to reassure him. "Loki, it's not your fault you're the cause." He patted his head; Loki looked at him, his emerald eyes losing its luster.

Heimdall gave him a crazy smile that once before it meant to kill him, but now, it just meant to keep him as his. He leaned down to his distressed lover and whispered, "You are the cause. You are the cause…but I will be the one who starts it…Loki." He whispered as he captured the lips of the distressed one.

He didn't move, he merely sat there and allowed Heimdall to kiss him. He moved from his lips, "To make you mine alone, Loki. I will initiate ragnarok. To keep you from everyone, I will destroy the world."

* * *

Loki somehow felt responsible for Heimdall's thoughts and feelings. But it was too late now, because for some reason, all the time they were together. He never mentioned 'I love you' to him.

If he had mentioned this before, perhaps, he would have stopped this from happening. Yet, its too late to think about that. He was lost.

Odin was right. He was the cause, and he will with the greatest sin he ever had. Tears started to fall from eyes once more.

He smiled. His eyes no longer held the gentleness they once had. He leaned towards Heimdall and kissed him. "Yes, Heimdall. Ragnarok will be upon us soon. You won't be here to see it."

Heimdall's red eye looked startled, before his face contorted with pain. "L-Loki?" he asked and looked down on his chest. Loki was crying as he smiled. "I can't let you be the one everyone hates."

Heimdall looked at Loki all covered in red, and thought how beautiful this man had always been.

Was that the reason why he always wore red? Always covered in blood?

Loki held him closer. Heimdall felt Loki's steady thrum of heartbeat. He felt his own slowly stopping.

Perhaps he was getting delusional because of the blood loss, or did he really hear Loki say _**I love you.

* * *

**_

In the end, Heimdall mused. He did gain Loki. He did everything, and no one now can touch him.

Because in spirit and in blood. He was in Loki, as he caused Baldur's death, as he lied to Odin. Hell, even to the time he killed every single god in Valhalla. Until he was imprisoned in the mountains, to the time, his heart finally stopped.

He belonged to him.

He did anything and everything.

And he succeeded in capturing the trickster god's heart.

Because fate was crazy that way, and the mind was cunning that way, and a trick was tricky that way.

* * *

_**That's when it began…**_

_**That's what made it worse…**_

_**That's who made him change…**_

_**That's where it continued…**_

_**That's what he did…**_

_**That's how it all started…**_

_**And that's why it will all end…**_

_**Because he did whatever it took…and that's why deserved it.

* * *

**_

**Me:** Okay…

**The Other Me:** the stupid has ended.

**Me:** You may now leave.

**The Other Me:** -nods-

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know this is not in the original myth/legend went…but it's not exactly like the anime followed the myth/legend itself…hehe…

And besides, this is fiction—fan fiction—I'm a fan and this is fiction. Anything can happen in fiction.

Later.

* * *


End file.
